WWE Rolleigns in the locker room
by RomanticRoman
Summary: roman reigns and seth rollins from the shield romance! find out what happens when Roman discovers Seth's true feelings. rated M for bad language and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

"I can't do it any more!" Seth said as he placed his head in his hands, only him and his group member alone in the changing rooms

Roman looked over to his friend. An anxious feeling inside his chest.

"It was a bad match... that's all." He replied.

Seth lifted his head up. The defeat the shield experienced tonight was the furthest thing from his mind.

"You just don't get it! Fuck off!" He yelled at his once best friend.

Roman stood up. "Explain to me what I don't get Seth, because I am sick to fucking death of you being such a pussy when we lose!" He ranted.

Seth looked in to Romans eyes, they were clear as day. Like a gateway to his soul.

"I can't explain... it's pointless." Seth replied as he also stood up and paced the floor of the changing room.

Roman marched up to Seth and rammed him in to a steel locker. The metal warping from the impact as it dug in to Seth's back.

"Just. Tell. Me!" Roman said clearly, tired of the games that Seth played with him.

Seth's chest heaved in and out as adrenalin seared through his body. He could feel his erection rise in his black combats. He prayed that Roman wouldn't notice. He prayed that it couldn't be felt as it begged to be touched by the rough handed Samoan hands that were now clenched at Seth's throat.

"Get your hands off me!" Seth hissed at Roman who couldn't understand what had happened to his friend for him to change so much in such a short time.

Roman couldn't grasp the fact that he had noticed things but chose to ignore them. He had seen the looks Seth had given him, he had acknowledged the drunken comments Seth had said.

Roman stared in to the eyes of his friend of many years, the high flyer he looked up to and admired. In a way Roman envied Seth. He wish he had the determination and the drive that he had. Roman always feared that it was his brute strength that has got him this far in the world.

As the two men tried to gain control of the situation that Roman had initiated in to violence they both came to the only conclusion that felt right.

As Seth remained to stagger in his heavy breaths he felt Romans body push against him. The hardness in Seth's trousers was no longer a secret as the personal space between the men was invaded.

Roman could feel the labored breath of Seth as it puffed out on his face that was only inches away. Roman liked the smell and the warmth from it.

As Seth began to feel the nerves course through his body he realised that there was no going back from this moment. He thought twice about maybe just head butting Roman and running to solitude, but the hand that still gripped at his throat and pushed him against the steel locker had him paralyzed.

Before he knew what was right or wrong Roman pressed his lips against Seth's. The feel of his friends facial hair being the first thing he noticed as it rubbed against him, the second was the joining of Seth's tongue in Romans mouth...

* * *

><p>Author note! My first rolleigns... shall I continue?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The sweat shimmered off of Romans back as he released his grip on Seth's throat and removed his t-shirt.

Seth admired the samoans chest. It excited him, he held his palm out to place on the defined abs of the tag partner he had this evening. As Seth's hand felt the warmth radiate from Romans chest his erection got so hard it began to hurt. He eagerly waited for Roman to touch it. It throbbed so hard in his cargo pants.

The pair stared each other down aggressively while trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

In an almost barbaric way, Roman grabbed at Seth and swung him around, pushing him down on to the locker room bench.

Seth now found himself at eye level with the tempting junk in Romans pants. He gulped hard as his quivering hand reached up to release Romans hardness in to the room. A quick flick of his finger and seth had gained entry to the thing he had wanted so desperately for the last few months.

Too many nights Seth had spent fantasizing about Roman. For him it all just started with a dream but now all Seth craved was the masculine love of his long haired friend.

The glistening juices that already presented themselves to Seth as he caught his first glimpse of Romans rock hard erection made his mouth water.

Roman was standing incredibly still as he looked down at the scene below him.

His team mate unbuttoning his pants had rendered him useless. He was scared and intrigued at the same time. He didn't want to speak as he feared that an interruption would halt the show he was secretly enjoying.

Roman let out a husky grunt as he saw seth move his mouth closer to his stiffness. The anticipation as he waited impatiently for the warm wetness of Seth's mouth was too much for him.

Another grunt left Roman as he realised he wasn't going to get what he wanted so easily.

Seth couldn't wait to taste his friend in his mouth, he couldn't wait for the feel of Romans hardness on his lips, or the salty taste of the delicious looking liquid as it shined the head of Romans larger than life penis.

Moving his head that little bit closer to the throbbing goodness that was now only millimetres from his tongue, Seth bottled it. He bypassed what he wanted and went lower, tracing his tongue along the soft, yet leathery feel of romans sack, Seth's hand cupped at them in aid to help his tongue tantalize every inch.

Along with the satisfying grunts that were leaving the lips of Roman, Seth could only smile as his tongue lapped at the under carriage of his muscle bound friend when he felt a huge hand be placed on his head and his own hair began to get playfully tugged...

* * *

><p>Author note! Want more?...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A shudder left Romans body as his trembling hands felt slick as they ran through the moist head of hair that was positioned near his groin. Roman had never even thought about Seth in this manner but now the opportunity was here he didn't think he would ever be able to stop thinking about it.

It was wrong... so very wrong, Roman worried what would become of the shield if what was about to happen actually happened. He worried what on earth Dean would say if he ever found out.

In an instant that thought was gone as the warm moist lips of Seth enveloped around Romans hard shaft. A low groan left Romans mouth, he pushed eagerly on the head of Seth to encourage him to take more of his satisfying length.

With the bulbous head of Romans penis in Seth's mouth, Seth looked up to Roman for a reaction, be it good or bad. He needed something to work with. Roman had his eyes closed which filled seth with contentment. He liked the roughness that Roman was piling on him, Seth gagged as the Samoan pushed his head in to the throbbing erection of roman reigns.

Running his tongue along the salty tasting opening of Romans pulstating member, Seth wished for Roman to push even further. With his eyes now closed, Seth could feel the pubic hair that collected around romans satisfying organ , it brushed lightly against his eyelashes.

Accommodating the length of Roman in his mouth, Seth built up a rhythm, making Reigns pant out loud as he enjoyed his group member sexually satisfying him.

With barbaric force, Roman held on to the damp mixture of bleached blonde and black hair and pulled Seth's face in even further to satisfy his ever growing craving to be seduced by the high flyer.

In a way he wanted to hurt Seth, he wanted to hear the amplified gags and coughs of seth choking on his samoan cock. It was after all, Seth's fault that this was happening. Roman had a normal life before this, now nothing would be the same.

With the feel of a pulsation in Romans stiffness, Seth staggered a breath in through his nostrils, taking in the sweaty, musty smell of pubic hair that had been trapped in Romans cargo pants for the evenings match. He liked the smell, it was raw and masculine like he had always imagined it to be.

Seth swirled his tongue around the engorged head of his super man punch inflicting friend. His head bobbed back and forth happily as he worked Roman up into a frenzy of unimaginable proportions.

A tug to his own hair from Roman then only added to his pleasure, the tingle in his own combats was becoming almost unbearable as he wanted his own sexual release.

As the sound of his own gagging noises echoed in his ears, and without losing any of the rhythm that he was giving to roman, seth flicked the button on his own combat pants and released his hardness in to the locker room, his own hand grasped tightly around his thick pole and with exaggerated force, Seth tugged on himself as his mouth got ready for the creamy liquid that Roman would soon be entering in to him...

* * *

><p>Author note; sorry i havent updated this for a while. I didnt realise anyone was really reading it. Tell me what you think and i will update! suggestions are welcome if anyone wants to add an idea. Thanks to all who are following and reviewing.<p> 


End file.
